Los sentidos de los Hyuga
by kgs
Summary: 10 pequeñas historias sobre los dos adolescentees de la familia, Neji y Hinata. 10 sentidos para 10 historias que muestran un poco de la vida de estos dos miembros del clan. Advertencia puede contener algo de Hyugacest en alguno de los capitulos
1. vista

Si hay un sentido que los Hyuga tengan muy desarrollados ese es el de la vista, con su byakugan capaz de ver a través de las técnicas ilusorias del resto de ninjas, se basa en una esfera completa de visión con una capacidad telescópica que permite ver a través de las cosas o percibir con sumo detalle el sistema circulatorio de chakra de los enemigos.

Todos los miembros del clan lo tienen; aunque algunos lo dominen mejor que otros.

Neji es el genio del clan, domina su sentido de la vista con suma facilidad, ganándose alabanzas de los miembros de la rama principal de la familia por ello.

Hinata debe esforzarse para conseguir una mínima parte del control que para su primo parece innato. Ella se esfuerza y se entrena durante horas para perfeccionar su visión; pero nunca es suficiente, cuando cree haberse acercado al nivel de su primo se decepciona al saber que el vuelve a estar a años luz de ella.

Dos personas de un mismo clan, aparentemente sus capacidades deberían ser las mismas; pero no lo son. Sus motivos les distancian y les motivan de distinta forma.

Neji quiere ser reconocido a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria, Hinata ya no quiere demostrar que podrá ser una buena cabeza del clan, ahora solo le importa ser reconocida por su primo.

Se exigen lo máximo a si mismos; pero como miembros del clan deben tener la mejor visión posible


	2. oido

Neji la besa desesperado, sabe que esta mal; pero eso es lo que menos le importa en estos momentos, lleva demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose.

Habían estado entrenando los dos solos por orden de Hiashi-sama. Cuando por uno de los golpes la joven Hyuga cayó al suelo. Neji la ayudo a levantarse quedando sus cuerpos demasiado cerca, mucho más de lo que el genio del clan puede soportar. Neji mira como la joven tiene la respiración entrecortada, esta sudorosa y con varios mechones de pelo fuera de la pequeña coleta que se ha hecho. Esa imagen consigue mandar todo su autocontrol de paseo y la besa, lo que no se esperaba era que ella le devolviera el beso.

Las manos de el fueron a la cintura de ella acercando mas sus cuerpos, mientras que las manos de ella iban a su cuello y jugaban con el largo pelo castaño del otro.

El ruido de pasos hizo que se detuvieran y que volviesen a la posición de ataque del clan. Así fue como los encontró el cabeza del clan, el dueño de los pasos, Hiashi Hyuga, que permaneció allí unos minutos viendo el combate antes de volver a irse por donde había venido.

Los dos adolescentes siguieron su lucha hasta que dejaron de oír los pasos que se alejaban, fue entonces, cuando ya no se oía nada mas quesos respiraciones cuando Neji cogio a Hinata de un brazo y lo acerco a el para volver a besarla

El mayor sabia que no estaba bien lo que hacia; pero no podía importarle menos ese echo. Hinata le correspondía y eso era suficiente para saber que nunca dejaría que se alejase de él


	3. olfato

Hola!

Gracias a tods los que estais leyendo la historia y que sepais que vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz , y espero que sigais leyendola

* * *

Hinata adora pasar las horas en el jardín de la casa familiar, le gusta sentarse bajo la sombra del cerezo y ver las flores de alrededor, oír el trineo de los pájaros sobre su cabeza, respirar el aroma de los alrededores… pero cuando llueve no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas, debe quedarse dentro de la mansión y entrenar o aprender la larga ceremonia del té.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no la dejan salir, lleva varios días lloviendo y no se prevé que vaya de hacerlo con prontitud. La joven Hyuga esta apoyada en el marco de la puerta que da al jardín, mirando como cae la lluvia, le molesta no poder estar fuera; pero sabe que cuando lo haga el olor de la hierba mojada, uno de sus favoritos, impregnara toda la casa.

El otro olor que le encanta, el que podría pasarse horas oliendo es el de Neji. El no huele mal ni bien, no es un olor dulce o agrio, ni siquiera es reconocible, solo es el olor de Neji. Es un olor propio que nadie más tiene, no puede calificarse, no puede compararse a nada que la joven haya olido alguna vez. Es un olor que le da seguridad, porque cuando esta cansada o asustada y su primo la abraza, ella solo aspira el olor de su ropa y se relaja completamente.

Hinata se levanta y sonríe dulcemente, Neji ha llegado de su entrenamiento para el examen de jounnin, su olor empieza a extenderse débilmente por la casa y ella empieza a preparar la mesa y el té.

Cuando Neji abre la puerta de la sala no le sorprende ver a su prima lista para empezar a servir el té. No sabe como lo hace; pero la futura cabeza del clan siempre sabe cuando llega a casa. Nunca se ha preguntado como puede saberlo; pero hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para salir de dudas

- ¿Cómo sabes siempre cuando llego?

Hinata le miro con sus ojos blancos y le sonrió tímidamente antes de empezar a servir el té

- Tu olor me llama

Neji no lo duda ni un instante, su prima siente cosas que los demás no son capaces de percibir


	4. gusto

Neji mira el techo de su cuarto mientras con sus dedos roza sus labios, recordando el beso que se ha dado accidentalmente con su prima.

Solo fue unos segundos; pero fueron suficientes para que Neji saborease el cielo. Esos labios rojizos y finos que sabían a manzana y que le había echo desear un contacto más prolongado del que se había dado.

Se giro, quedando tumbado de lado y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Esa noche soñó con ella, con sus labios con sabor a manzana y su beso, un beso mucho mas largo e intenso.

A la mañana siguiente vio a Hinata lista para salir a su entrenamiento con Kurenai.

- Hinata-sama

- Si, Neji-niisan

- Toma

El chico le lanzo una manzana que la chica atrapo con sus manos. El no dijo nada mas solo se dio la vuelta y la dejo allí, mirando la fruta con intriga intentando desvelar los pensamientos de su rimo, algo que ya sabia era, prácticamente, imposible


	5. tacto

Hinata no es una de esas personas a las que les gusten que le toque. Quizás sea porque nunca ha sido demasiado buena en la lucha y eso solo significa que cuando la tocaban la iban a hacer mucho daño y seamos francos a nadie le guste que le hagan daño. Es posible que por eso ella siempre relacionase los dos echos, el ser tocado y el dolor.

Neji odia que le toquen, desde siempre ha pensado que el contacto humano esta sobrevalorado. Quizás es porque nunca ha recibido mucho amor, después de todo su padre murió cuando el era muy pequeño y su madre nunca ha sido cariñosa con él. No le ve ningún sentido al ritual que parece tener el resto del mundo, tocar y ser tocado, es algo que para el no tiene sentido.

Pero cuando Neji la toca… cuando Hinata le toca… entonces las cosas cambias, sienten cosas que no habían sentido y temen separarse y romper el contacto, cortar al acaricia, soltar sus manos… porque saben que en cualquier momento puede que esa sea la ultima vez que sientan la calidez de otra piel.


	6. sentido comun

_Hola!_

_Antes de nada ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! _

_Algunas personas me han comentado que les gustaria que los capis fuesen un poco mas largos, siento decirosq eu eso no es posible. No porque no quiera, sino porque ya estan escritos y como es para una comunidad de lj no me gustan qeu sean demasiado largos, mas bien busco que sean rapidos de leer._

_Lo que si es que prometo buscar alguna idea y escribirles un fic mas largo, no se para cuando; pero lo hare para compensaros. _

* * *

- Toma Hina-chan- dijo un Neji de cuatro años dándole una flor a su prima

- Gracias Neji-kun- respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hiashi pasó en esos momentos cerca de donde estaban los dos niños que jugaban, por lo que vio el intercambio. El genio del clan al ver a su tío se puso serio, tal como su padre le había enseñado, lo que provoco que Hinata se diera cuenta de la presencia de su padre y corriese hasta el extendiendo su pequeña mano para que viera la flor que llevaba en ella

- ¿A que es bonita oto-san?

- Esa flor solo sale en la zona del bouke ¿de donde la has sacado?

- Me la ha dado Neji porque es mi koi

Esa última frase hizo palidecer al líder del clan

- ¿Cómo que koi?

- Si, Neji-kun es mi koi

- Eso no puede ser

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sois primos y esta mal

- ¿Por qué esta mal?

- Porque si, todo el mundo sabe que los primos no pueden ser kois

- ¿Por qué lo sabe todo el mundo?

- Porque es de sentido común. No podéis ser kois- dijo el mayor antes de seguir andando en dirección al dojo

- ¿Sentido… común?- pregunto desconcertado el pequeño Neji

- ¿Qué es eso Neji-kun?- le pregunto la pequeña

- Cosas de adultos


	7. sentido de la moda

Hinata lloraba en una esquina abrazándose sus piernecitas, así fue como la encontró Neji.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata-san?

- ¿Ne... Neji-niisan?- dijo levantando la cara y mirándole con los ojos llorosos

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Es… es que Ino-chan y Sakura-chan… ellas… me han dicho que… que mi vestido es muy feo y… y… que Sasuke no se va a fijar en mi

- A mi me gusta tu vestido y seguro que a Sasuke también

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- Pero… Ino dice que no tengo sentido de la moda…y que por eso… no le gustare a Sasuke; pero a mi Sasuke me da igual

- ¿Entonces por que lloras?

- Neji-niisan, tu no entiendes nada- dijo antes de salir corriendo de allí

- Niñas, están todas locas


	8. sentido de la orientacion

Neji es el genio del clan, el prodigio, el mas talentoso; el lo sabe, se ha esforzado para conseguirlo y ser reconocido por la rama principal. El problema es que a veces debe recordar que el también es humano, que no es perfecto y que puede cometer errores.

Hinata mira a su alrededor, todo lo que ve es bosque, bosque y mas bosque, no hay indicios de un camino definido o algún tipo de señal que les diga por donde continuar. La joven suspira y se sienta en una gran roca cerca del sitio desde el que su primo mira los alrededores concentrado.

- ¿Por donde seguimos Neji-niisan?

- Estoy pensando

Neji mira las posibles rutas a seguir intentando decidir cual será la que les saque de ese condenado bosque en el que llevan perdidos toda la mañana, por que sí, están perdidos. Podrían haber usado el byakugan desde un principio y ya estarían en casa; pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, quería demostrarle a Hinata que no era lo cierto lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

- ¿Niisan?- pregunto la joven- Tengo hambre, ¿no crees que deberías usar ya el byakugan?

- Le repito Hinata-sama que no es necesario, se perfectamente donde estamos

- ¿Entonces porque andamos en círculos?

Neji no respondió nada, solo miro a su alrededor para ver si podía descubrir que es lo que hacia que su prima llegara a esa conclusión

- ¿Por qué decís eso?

- Porque me siento en esta roca cada vez que pasamos por aquí- dijo ella mirándole- ¿No puedes reconocer que no sabes donde estamos? Por favor, Neji-niisan, usemos el byakugan.

El mayor asintió levemente con la cabeza y activo la técnica sucesoria del clan, con la que no tardaron demasiado en salir del bosque. Hinata fue en todo momento justo detrás de el con una sonrisa en la cara, mucho mas amplia que las que solía llevar. Corrió un poco para ponerse al alcance de su primo y le dijo

- Ahora eres mas humano- pero el chico no respondió, solota miro de reojo mientras seguía andando, por lo que la chica añadió- Eres tan perfecto, que no es normal. Me hace feliz que nos hayamos perdido, significa que aunque haces muchas cosas bien también hay cosas que haces mal. Me alegra que no tengas sentido de la orientación, eso te hace mas humano

La menor le beso en la mejilla ganándose una ligera sonrisa del moreno que ella respondió con otra mucho más amplia


	9. sentido del humor

Hinata acaba de ponerse su disfraz de Halloween. La pequeña de los Hyuga, a sus 6 años, estaba deseosa de salir a pedir caramelos, y la advertencia de su padre, de que no saldrían del barrio del clan, no hizo que sus ánimos descendiesen lo mas mínimo.

La pequeña salio de su habitación corriendo en busca de su padre para que pudiesen salir pronto. Llevaba un vestido de bruja negro por las rodillas, con leotardos a rayas blancas y negras y un sombrero de punto, sin olvidar la pequeña escoba que llevaba en la mano.

Al llegar a una esquina un monstruo con la cabeza de calabaza la corto el paso con un salto y un fuerte grito. La pequeña grito como si su vida dependiese de ello y comenzó a darle escobazos en la cabeza al ser que había frente a ella.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Hinata para!- gritaba el monstruo quitándose la careta

-¿Neji… Neji-niisan?-pregunto llorosa- ¡Me has asustado!

- Va, no tienes sentido del humor


	10. sexto sentido

_Hola!_

_Con este llego al final, que penita... el caso es que esta pareja me gusta un monton; pero bueno, todo tiene que acabarse algun dia._

_Esto esta dedicado a todas y a todos los que lo leeis, espero que os guste _

* * *

Hinata sabia que algo no iba bien, una angustia le oprimía el pecho impidiéndola respirar con normalidad.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así, de echo esta sensación de que algo no iba bien se había echo presente el mismo día que su primo salio con los otros a buscar a Sasuke. La diferencia era que los últimos días la sensación de malestar había aumentado hasta límites astronómicos.

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Fue a abrir y se encontró, ni más ni menos, que a la Hokague.

Su padre y la rubia hablaron unos minutos antes de que el líder del clan la hiciera llamar para comentarle la situación, Neji había salido muy mal parado de la misión y estaba en el hospital.

Cuando fueron a verle la situación fu desgarradora para la joven, su primo estaba muy mal, mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y supo que lo que la había estado angustiando era su sexto sentido intentando avisarla de que su primo necesitaba ayuda.


End file.
